ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Tennyson (Classic)
Gwendolyn Tennyson also known as 'Gwen', is Ben's paternal first-cousin and a main character in every series. Gwen was first introduced in the episode "And Then There Were 10", when her parents send her on a summer-long road trip with her Grandpa Max and her cousin Ben. She is a Human/Anodite hybrid, but unlike her father, uncle, brother or cousin, she has, as her Grandmother refers to it, "The Spark". Gwen has appeared in every single episode except for the episode "Above and Beyond". 'Appearance' In the series Ben 10, Gwen has a blue shirt. Her lucky girl oulfit is worn in Tough Luck & Lucky Girl. Gwen has been seen with swimsuits. In the first and second seasons of ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' she wears a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. In the third season, she wears a dark red shirt paired with a black vest, gray skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail. She also appears with three swimsuits, a karate gi and a white prom dress. Her Lucky Girl outfit is also seen in ''Ben 10: Alien Force''. In the Ultimate Alien series, her outfit is similar to her outfit from the first two seasons of ''Alien Force'', but with a red sweater while her hair still is now slicked back in a ponytail. Her outfit has been scratched 4 times during Reflected Glory, Absolute Power: Part 2, The Transmogrification of Eunice, and It's Not Easy Being Gwen. She wears a snow jacket in, Escape From Aggregor and a training suit in Basic Training. In Ben 10:Ultimate Alien- Season 2 she briefly wore her outfit from Ben 10: Alien Force- Season 3. Ben 10 In the original series, Gwen uses her laptop to research any strange people and creatures they might come across. She is a capable gymnast and has had some training in martial arts. In Ben 10,000 her alternate future self says she got her black belt years ago (probably referring to ''Alien Force'') and it's come in handy many times. She has also shown an almost innate skill in using various complicated devices or objects, such as in the "What If?" episode Gwen 10, when Gwen gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben and proved to be far more adept in its use than he initially was, even being able to write her name with fire while Ben took a month to be able to do it (although she may be able to use it better because of her magical and Anodite powers because manipulating energy is natural for her). She is depicted as snobbish due to her young girl attitude. Ov erall, her most notable skill is her innate, if latent, ability at magic. Having within her what Charmcaster calls a "magical aura", Gwen is capable of using various magical artifacts, charms, talismans and spells. When using the magical, luck-giving Charm of Bezel, she was able to activate it instinctively, whereas Hex did or could not. Later on, when she takes and uses his staff, she was able to make it fire a yellow-colored energy blast—according to Charmcaster, only someone of Hex's skill should have that ability. Gwen starts tapping into her magical powers when she procures a small book of spells from Charmcaster in the episode, A Change o f Face. On two occasions, Gwen uses the Charms of Bezel's incredible and unique powers and abilities to become a superhero by the name of "Lucky Girl". At first, her ability drew from the luck-granting, Charms of Bezel, which innately gave her perfect luck and the abilities and powers of probability manipulation. While wearing the charm, any action she took would result in a Rube Goldberg-style chain reaction benefiting her original intent, but usually injuring Ben in the process. She later brought back her superhero identity after obtaining the legendary Keystone of Bezel, which greatly strengthened and increased her natural abilities to super human levels rather than just affecting her luck. Both times, Gwen was forced to retire when the Charms of Bezel were destroyed. Gwen is shown to have two swimsuits; one which appeared in, "Divided We Stand", and the other appeared in "A Small Problem". 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Gwen is now a black belt (taking classes in Karate), but tends to favor using her powers. She is capable of creating energy constructs for nearly any purpose, usually creating platforms to levitate herself (and others), beams to grab enemies, circular blasts to knock enemies back, projecting beams from her eyes that seem to simulate heat vision, and opening up interdimensional portals. In Ben 10,000, her future self is able to create time portals. She also has a wide range of other loosely defined supernatural abilities, such as dowsing, limited telepathy, and clairvoyance. In the episode Everybody Talks About the Weather, Kevin said she gets her powers and abilities from her alien bloodline, but she refused to believe him. Little did she know that she would realize he was right in, What Are Little Girls Made Of?. Her powers and abilities are revealed to be of alien descent; her paternal grandmother, Verdona, is an energy being known as an Anodite; from the distant planet Anodyne, and surprisingly she seems to be the only human descendant who inherited Verdona's powers. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the control of mana, a su bstance of magic-making Anodites; a magic-wielding race. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet and train her in the immense mystical and magical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. She dislikes being called an "energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage as revealed in the episode "Paradox." '' In the episode, ''In Charm's Way, it's implied that highly gifted humans like Charmcaster can also be trained to utilize mana. In Unearthed, an alien creature was able to see her as an Anodite, in which she looked exactly like her paternal grandmother's true form, but slightly shorter. In the two-part second season finale War of the Worlds when Kevin was threatened by a Highbreed Commander, she released her dormant innermost Anodite self for the first time, and easily defeated the commander with an exceedingly strong powerful burst of pure magenta-pink glowing energy. She was almost overwhelmed by her own power before Kevin snapped her out of it. During the course of the series she has developed a romantic relationship with Kevin. They have also been shown to have arguments, usually starting with Gwen always trying to force Kevin to "ask her out" and him always answering "Don't push me" (which she once did). In the episode, Save The Last Dance, Gwen has a Dance in her prep school and expects Kevin to ask her out. The episode ended with Gwen and Kevin dancing together in the moonlight. In the episode Fool's Gold, Kevin appeared to be avoiding her because he was ashamed of his recent muta tion due to accidentally absorbing a massive feedback pulse as a result of trying to hack the Omnitrix. She was unaffected by the blast because she put an energy shield around herself. Kevin gave her a locket of the two of them when he was in his human form, asking her to remember him as he was. Gwen said she didn't care what he looks like, and he replied "But I do." In the two-part third season premiere, Vengeance of Vilgax, Ben and Gwen seemed to have revived their infamous rivalry from the original series, in part due to Ben's cockiness and inflated ego. In the same episode, Gwen poured a smoothie over Ben's head, and he nearly returned the favor. Despite their rivalry, they both still have a strong bond, visible in the episode In C harm's Way, when Ben defended Gwen and informed Kevin that she had been spending all of her spare time trying to find a cure for Kevin's condition. It is shown in both Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Inferno, respectively, that Gwen suffers from both arachnophobia and claustrophobia. Unlike the original series, Gwen has worn other costumes besides her usual clothing. In the episode Ti'me ''Heals, it was revealed that Gwen kept her Lucky Girl costume. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Gwen is shown to have a white bikini. In 'In Charm's Way', she has a black bikini. In The Con of Rath she is shown wearing another one piece black swimsuit, pink flipflops, a hat, sunglasses, and a pink towel skirt. She also has a karate gi. In Save the Last Dance, Gwen was seen wearing a white strapless prom dress. She has kept and worn her Lucky Girl costume, which is now bigger and has a utility belt in place of the sash in the original series with Gwen being fifteen. '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In the sequel that takes place a few weeks later, Gwen is now sixteen years old. Her wardrobe has altered once again, wearing a combination of her outfits from Alien Force. She wears her old outfit from the first two seasons of Alien Force, but instead of a plain dark blue shirt it is now dark red and she also keeps her high ponytail from the third season. In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Zombozo and other villains teamed up to take revenge on the Tennysons and company, and kidnapped Ben's mom Sandra. Enraged, Gwen released her dormant inner anodite self for the second time since, War of the Worlds:Part 2. Whilst Zombozo trembled with fear, Gwen began to grow to a huge height and angry at him by saying that if one of his teammates (and other notable villains) even bumps into a their families on the street, she would come for them. Petrified, Zombozo screamed off-screen and Gwen saved Sandra unknowingly. When Kevin asked what happened to Zombozo she simply replied "We came to an understanding" whilst smiling. In Video Games, she tries out for her driver's license and earned it in the end. In the early episodes of the series, Gwen and Kevin seem to be bickering constantly. Gwen's magenta-violet -purple shields look less see through and have a different design than in Ben 10: Alien Force, ''perhaps the color intensifies to much brighter shades of pink, magenta and fuchsia as she grew stronger and more powerful evident in latter episodes where she demonstrates her advanced powers and abilities. In ''Andreas’ Fault, a little on going joke takes place when Kevin says he loves money more than anything in the world (apparently more than Gwen). Despite doing everything he can to make it up to her, she keeps saying it. Gwen's comment "Why don't you get your money to help you?" But they eventually made up. In the episode, ''Hero Time'', it is shown that Gwen gets very jealous when Jennifer Nocturne starts flirting with Kevin after he saved her life, and he seems to be enjoying it very much. Kevin also protected Jennifer a lot, for example; When Overlord shot an energy blast at them Kevin put his arms around Jennifer to protect her from the energy beam, even though Gwen put up a magenta-pink shield around them. She eventually lost her temper and threatened Jennifer that she would "peel her like a grape" if she made another move on Kevin. In Ultimate Aggregor, Gwen is seen to have much, much greater skills with mana, and in Map of Infinity, it is revealed that Gwen's Anodite powers do not affect Galapagus' species and Aggregor (with his powers), leaving Gwen vulnerable. From Map of Infinity onwards, Gwen starts casting spells and reciting spoken incantations again. She is also seen with a Plumbers' suit. She is the only one of the group that can use her powers in the suit, during her attempt to recover the first part of the Map of Infinity, she discovers it was hit by a poison dart and ends up fainting, causing Aggregor to catch the first fragment, but Kevin and Ben saves her from near death. In Reflected Glory, Gwen uses much, much better techniques with her magic and mana, and is compreensive with JT and Cash, in the final of the episode Gwen is seen with her shirt torn and her hair disheveled, after she and Kevin face the RED's again. Gwen had the idea to use a mirror against RED's, and her powers apparently did not greatly affect the RED's. In Deep, the group goes to the planet Piscciss to help Magister Pyke stop Aggregor, Gwen is caught by a squid-like creature, but Kevin revealed that he installed neuro-shock pulsers which can shoot lightning and she uses this ability very well, even with her powers, when they reach the nucleus of the planet Piscciss an earthquake occurs, Gwen put an energy shield arround them but failed to protect Magister Pyke, so she stays with him, while Kevin and Ben go after the second part of the Map of Infinity, but Aggregor arrived first and flees with the first part of Map of Infinity after defeating Ben and Kevin, when the planet begins to crumble Ben as Goop saves the planet, re-constructing the lost water particles using Goop's artificial Gravity imobiliser, Ben apparently dies leaving Gwen sad, but she sees that he survived, at the end Gwen "consoles" Kevin for having to leave the Little Fish in Piscciss. In The Forge of Creation, Gwen travels with Ben and Kevin to stop Aggregor from absorbing a newborn Celestialsapien's powers. Young Ben comes along as Ben accidentally falls in the time barrier. Gwen became annoyed when young Ben insulted her butt but finally understood why he was so arrogant and cocky. When dealing with pressure and the danger that could kill somebody, her first-cousin tends to joke around so he could be prepared to face anything. Everyone was easily defeated and just as Agreggor seems to have won, Kevin absorbed the immense energy of the Ultimatrix as a last resort, defeating him but becomes insane once again in the process. In episode seventeen, ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage. Gwen and Ben traveled to Incarcecon to warn the warden from Kevin. The warden would have gotten killed if it were not for Gwen who saved him from crash landing using a much stronger version of the "''Turbo"'' spell. Ben implied Kevin needs to be put down, while Gwen intates in shock. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ben and Gwen are shown to have difficulties. The two argued in the car about Kevin while trying to locate a ship. They stumbled upon Argit who needed a place to hide from Kevin. They traveled to Plumber's Academy in the Rust Bucket 3 only to be attacked by Kevin. They barely succeeded, and Gwen said she turned the air lock sending Kevin falling because she understood he would've killed them if he had the chance. After Argit did his orders, Kevin eventually attacked the Plumber's Academy. He used Ultimate Humungousaur and Gwen as well when she interfered. Ben dealt with the nuclear bomb while Kevin relentlessly attacked Argit. Gwen told him to stop and to give himself up, he sends her to the ground. Gwen remains there crying as Kevin spares her from his fatal blow, stating that she was only spared because of what she used to mean to him. Ben returns and the two have a conversation. Gwen says that they could still help Kevin, Ben replies that maybe they cannot. In Absolute Power, Gwen is more determined as ever to save Kevin. Ben disagrees opting to kill him as the last resort and fights Gwen. She lost to him and Ben stated the reason she did is because she cares about not hurting him implying she'll lose to Kevin because of this despite knowing he has the urge to mercilessly kill. Gwen goes to Max hoping he disagrees about killing Kevin. Her grandfather confirms that killing Kevin is the right decision to make and if Gwen disagrees, she should leave Ben to do it and not get in the way. Max tells her that her feelings for Kevin made her "unprofessional." Gwen leaves, disappointed. In desperate measures, she confronts Darkstar/Michael Morningstar for help. She used a transformation spell and turned him back to his original appearance. Ben goes off looking for Kevin also rampaging his nemesis relentlessly. Just as he beats up Vulkanus, Gwen stops him also accompanied by Michael. Ben is infuriated of Gwen's alliance, but she made him agree to her plan first and if it does not work, she would not bother him anymore in his decision. Gwen admitted that she promised Michael enough mana in return for his help that will keep him at full strength and power for one year. Michael explains he saved a part of the Dominus Librium which can be used to turn Kevin back to normal. But the machines and energy needed is available at Los Soledad. In order to lead him there they needed a bait and Gwen suggests herself. Gwen goes to an abandoned arcade and confronts Kevin. He admits he has been avoiding her so that he will not absorb her energy which he is desperately hungry for. They fought intensely and Gwen tried talking some sense. Ultimately, Kevin grabs a hold of her and absorbs both her magic al and Anodite powers, making her scream in pain. Gwen retaliates and escapes. Michael and Ben traveled with her in the Rust Bucket 3. They went to Los Soledad where Michael tapped Cooper (who apparently is still fond of Gwen) to create a machine that could operate the Dominus Librium. Kevin goes to Gwen's house and finds Max and fights him. Harvey his step father stops him from killing Max. Ben emerges and fights Kevin. They destroyed the Rust Bucket and Gwen comes out. Kevin manages to get Ben away and he chased after Gwen. While running Gwen communicates with Ben through his Ultimatrix. Gwen jumps on a truck and Kevin got in front making it crash. She and the driver survived with her shield. Kevin battles her, Gwen still tries to talk to him but still to no avail. She used a lightning spell to only be redirected by Kevin. As she was struck helpless and Kevin was about to absorb her energy, Ben comes in and fights him. Gwen escapes with Julie on Ship. Kevin defeated Ben and was back on track. Gwen calls Cooper that Kevin will be there soon. Cooper stalls him by using the weapons available at the military base. Kevin oust the missiles and approached Gwen having enough. Cooper tries to defend her and was thrown by Kevin but he was saved by Ben. Kevin and Ben fights with Ben not holding back. In anger he almost kills Kevin but Gwen convinces him they could bring him ba ck. They set Kevin to the machine and is turned back to normal. Darkstar double crossed them and absorbs the Dominus Librium. How ever Ben knew of his plans and takes the powers away after deactivating it. Kevin punches Darkstar and thanks Cooper. Gwen kisses Cooper on the cheek to thank him then kissed Kevin passionately on the lips. Max and Julie returns and it is explained that all the powers returned back to their rightful owners. So all the aliens returned back to normal and they thanked the heroes. After apologizing, Ben and Kevin argue but then goes to Mr. Smoothy, Kevin's treat leaving Gwen by herself to explain to her parents about her ruined home. 'Alternate Future' 'Ben 10, 000' In the third season premiere, Ben 10,000, thirty-year-old alternate future Gwen (who has been going by Gwendolyn since college) brought Gwen and Ben twenty years into the future during Grandpa Max's 80th birthday. Her hair is now cut. Gwen_Charms_of_Bezel.png|30 year old Gwen's Charms Future Gwen Kimo.png|30 year old Gwen doing a Spell Gwens.png|Future Gwen and 10 year old Gwen Gwens2.png|Gwen meeting her Future self. Future_Gwen.png|42 year old Gwen with Ken Ben_10k_and_Future_Gwen.png|42 year old Gwen with Ben Future Gwen Tennyson by FitzOblong.jpg|Gwen next to a time portal 'Ken 10' In the now canon episode Ken 10, an astral projection of a 42 year old Gwen was seen during Ken's tenth birthday just to say happy birthday to him. She also seems to have the five Charms of Bezel in her possession though for an unknown reason, she does not have the Lost Keystone of Bezel. Her hair is long and worn in a ponytail. In both alternate futures Gwen has a close relationship with Ben and cares very much for him. In Ken 10, she is also seen behind him, telling he should let Ken have a chance. 'Powers and Abilities' See: Gwen Tennyson/Powers and Abilities 'Personality' Her naive nature is toned down in Alien Force; she is now even more analytical. It is highly unlikely that she will get stupefied; she is also a quick thinker and an instinctive person. But at times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage her or even injure her, like in Too Hot To Handle. She can handle things well despite the conditions (such as when her magical powers were drained and Charmcaster hit her with a bolt of magical energy and she immediately reversed the spell though she had no magical, mystic power left yet she could hold herself). Gwen is at times shown to be very concerned with things such as her surroundings, the people around her and the ones who she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered, despite her inflating sarcasm and ego at certain times. Gwen is a very caring, compassionate person such as shown from her acceptance of Kevin's past and recent action, also saying she does not care about Kevin's appearance. In episode It's Not Easy Being Gwen, it shows that Gwen takes her education very seriously. Showing to come home late at all hours of the morning and having to wake up at 5:30am in the morning. When waking up so early she does a number of things before going to school. Such as jogging, practice french, school, and afterschool karate classes. Its also presumed that Gwen goes to private school since it shown that her usual clothing are actually a uniform at her school. 'Love Interests' See: Gwen Tennyson/Love Interest 'Toys' *4" Lucky Girl (with Grey Matter) *4" Gwen (Alien Force) *4" Gwen (Anodite) *4" Gwen (Ultimate Alien) *4" Gwen (classic) (unreleased) 'Video Games' Gwen appears in all three (store-bought) video games. In Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game Gwen can shoot bolts, grab enemies and enable auto defense mode as well as float around for a small amount of time. *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (Playable only in Nintendo DS version, with a code) (Regular Character) *Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game (Playable only in the Nintendo Wii, Sony PS2, and Sony PSP versions on two levels) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (Non-player character) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex (only for Wii and Xbox 360) (Regular Character) *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (Non-player character) (Regular Character) 'Trivia' * When Darkstar took Gwen's power in "''All that Glitters''", he was in his true form but when Gwen took her powers back he became a bit darker and weaker which means that she took extra power from him. Though later he becomes noticeably darker when the school girls absorbed his power. * Though Ben and Gwen have arguments on silly matters in almost all episodes, Gwen still believes Ben to be her favorite cousin and vice versa. * Actually,her main element is wind because she had many wind-based spell (Turbo,Tempestus Erectum etc.) * According to Ben, and proven by Gwen in "Save the Last Dance", her favorite flowers are yellow roses. * In the live-action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Gwen says it's February, and Ben had told her birthday was two months before, revealing that their birthday is in December. This may be possible as the original series took place in June, and Gwen was planning her birthday party six months in advance. * Gwen has five different swimsuits (three one-piece swimsuits, two in the original series, one in Alien Force, and two bikinis, both in ''Alien Force''). * It has been shown that between the three main characters, Ben, Gwen and Kevin, Gwen has poor defensive capabilities against other aliens. Two examples have shown this. When P'andor was on a rampage collecting radiation, Ben was able to avoid being injured by his radiation powers by becoming aliens immune to radiation such as big chill and jetray and Kevin was able to avoid being damaged by the radiation by absording the matter of coils which contained the radiation. Gwen had to be left out of the battle because she did not have the powers to protect herself from the radiation. The same happened when they were fighting the Lucubra. Kevin and Ben were able to protect themselves from the Lucubra's mind control powers by protecting themselves with metal, Kevin by absorbing some metal and Ben by transforming into NRG. Gwen wasn't able to avoid being controlled until Kevin gave her a helmet. * Gwen has a fear of spiders (as mentioned in Vengeance of Vilgax) and a fear of small spaces (as mentioned in Inferno). * Gwen's powers and abilities rapidly changed over time. In the beginning of Alien Force her magenta glowing energy shields could not sustain a single laser pistol shot while later in the series she can deflect asteroids. Also her power sometimes varies in one episode, such as in Pet Project when she was crushed two disruptors and later in the same episode she shielded Kevin from Ship's super powerful main beam turret. She was shown to be unable to withstand Vilgax's laser vision, but she withstood a direct crater-making energy blast from her paternal grandmother Verdona, a full-fledged Anodite, and resumed fighting immediately, suggesting that perhaps her shields are based off of willpower. * In the original series, Gwen's magic/mana was colored bright, light blue and shades of cyan instead of pink, magenta, and fuchsia. * Both Ben and Kevin's middle names were revealed by Gwen. She revealed Ben 's middle name (Kirby) in Duped and Kevin's middle name (Ethan) in War of the Worlds, Part 1. * So far, there is only one episode in the whole series in which Gwen has not appeared-- ''Above and Beyond''. Aside from her younger self not appearing in the episode Ken 10. * Gwen has had her powers and abilities absorbed four times so far. * In Video Games, it was shown that if an enemy attacks her shield, the aura around her hands shatters as well, despite them not actually touching the shield. * In the original series episode Ghostfreaked Out, Gwen said she was a part of her school's Ju-Jitsu team, but in Alien Force, she says she does Tae Kwon Do. She has also mentioned competing in a karate tournament. *Gwen has a mini site on cartoonnetwork asia.com called http://www.gwen10.com/. *In Ben 10,000, when Gwen used her greatly strengthened and enhanced magical capabilities, her magic/mana was colored glowing shades of yellow instead of pink and blue. *Gwen started out doing spells but now mostly does pure mana. *In The Forge of Creation, the 10 year old Ben teases her about her "huge butt" which annoyed her. *Before sending the 10 year old Ben back to the past, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. *Galapagus' (Terraspin) kind can't be harmed by Mana, Gwen's power, as mentioned in Ultimate Aggregor ''and [[The Forge of Creation|''The Forge of Creation]] . But at the beginning of Escape From Aggregor when Galapagus was going on a rampage, Gwen blasted him and he fell down, groaning. Dwayne McDuffie stated that mana immunity is a power, not an actual immunity. *In the original series, Gwen's spellbook fit in her palm. In Alien Force, it was huge. In Ultimate Alien, it was small again. *According to Dwayne, Gwen likes Kevin not because he's a bad boy but because he's "likable". *Her Human DNA has been sampled and randomized into the Unitrix creating Eunice. *Gwen has shown the ability to heal any living (in The Eye of the Beholder) when she healed Ship. *Gwen's powers do not work well on technology as they lack life energy. *Gwen hates it when her mana becomes ineffective in battle. *In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Gwen is always the main star in a episode if Charmcaster is in it or if it is about Anodites or Darkstar or have to due with Kevin. *As heard in Girl Trouble Gwen is Verdona's favorite grand daughter and Ben her favorite grandson. *Gwen is one of the many character to have a episode named after them (Gwen 10, It's Not Easy Being Gwen, and Lucky Girl, after her superhero identity), the others being Kenny Tennyson (Ken 10), Max Tennyson (Max Out), Kevin Levin (Kevin 11, and Kevin's Big Score), Ben (Ben 10,000, Ben 10 Returns, Ben 10 Vs. The Negative 10, X = Ben + 2, Ben 4 Good Buddy and Ben 10,000 Returns), Ghostfreak (Ghostfreaked Out), Benwolf (Benwolf), Rath (Con of Rath), Chromastone (The Secret of Chromastone), Aggregor (Escape From Aggregor and Ultimate Aggregor), Andreas (Andreas’ Fault), Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle (Vreedle, Vreedle), Professor Paradox (Paradox), Michael Morningstar (Darkstar Rising, after his supervillain identity), Vilgax (Vengeance of Vilgax), Charmcaster (In Charm's Way), Eunice (The Transmogrification of Eunice), Dr. Viktor (Viktor: The Spoils), and Dr. Animo (Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray). *Gwen seems to have an off-sense of humor. When she says a joke nobody laughs, but when Kevin says a joke, they laugh. *As shown in "''Basic Training''", Gwen can read alien languages. *In "''Time Heals''", Gwen wears glasses. *Gwen, Ben, and Gwen's brother Ken all have rhyming names. *Gwen's outfit in ''Ultimate Alien'' is actually the school uniform''.'' 'See Also' *Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin *Gwen's Spell Book *Lucky Girl *Ultra Rat *Gwen Tennyson/Gallery (Gallery) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Ben's Team Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Tennyson Family Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Anodites Category:Females Category:Magic Category:Mana Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Time Travelers Category:Plumbers Category:Cleanup Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Former Elf Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kevin's love interests